Compilation of KnB couples
by Shinobu-An
Summary: This is my compilation of KnB couples, there's smut in this but it doesn't go that far :) And lots of fluff, definitely lots of fluff. Since it's a compilation, characters involved: All.
1. The warmth you've given me

**Soooooooooo, okay this is the first story of this compilation of one shots i'm gonna write about KnB couples, this one shot was really done quite a while back, i thought; let's post something! So, here you go XD Well, I havn't been updating stories recently but since holidays are nearing, I guess i'll get active more XD Alright, so enjoy reading this one shot xDD **

**Couple: Aomine X Kise (I did another one of them called Realistic Dream, do check that out if you like this couple xD) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS NOR THE ANIME NOR THE MANGA, WELL YEAH, YOU GET THE POINT :)**

* * *

**The Warmth you've Given me**

Back in the Teikou days, watching him play basketball for the first time, it was mesmerizing. Remembering the time he glided cross the court with a smile on his face, sweat-filled yet brimming with excitement and he had the face of love for the sport; as if it were his life. It was inspiring, it made me feel that, maybe, I could love it too. Being top in sports since young, and even having the ability to copy what I see and more better than the original, he was one whom I could never copy, just by looking at him play, I felt this urge to try it out to; knowing that surpassing him would be more or less impossible. I took the courage one day and approached him, "PLEASE! TEACH ME HOW TO PLAY BASKETBALL!" I remember how he chuckled after I said that, "Alright" he laughed, "if you're up to it." I grinned and right at that moment, he became someone whom I admired, so very much.

**~~~~~ The match ~~~~~**  
Recalling the first match with him in our various schools, I finally managed to copy his moves, managing to put him in shock. I wanted to finally beat him, I wanted to finally show him, I wanted to finally put aside my feelings. I gritted my teeth, surpassing him, the ball is in my hands, adrenaline filled me, I shoot the ball in the hoop, scoring two points for my team. I turned to face him, he had no expression, standing there, staring me down, a few seconds passed as our eyes met. I felt a thump in my heart. "Ao…minecchi…" I mumbled, watching him running in the opposite direction, away from me. I paced forward a little, reaching out my hand for him, "Good one, Kise!" I felt a tap on my shoulder, pulling me back to reality. "Sempai… Haha! Thanks!" I grinned, but inside me, my heart cringed in pain as his face popped up in my mind, that expressionless face, it haunted me… even after our match was over.

**~~~ the confront~~~**  
"Aominecchi!" I called out after our match. He had won, once again and once again, I found myself admiring him again. I was right from the start… He was impossible to surpass. That unique style of his, it was impossible to surpass. "Kise." He acknowledged me as I approached him, the thumping in my heart increasing as I took a step closer, cautiously. "Aominecchi, this would most likely be the last match between us!" I tried sounding cheerful. "Yeah, it most likely would be the last between us." He ruffled my hair, that big, warm hand which caused my pulse to increase. I laughed nervously staring down on the railing I was leaning on, gripping it tightly. "Well, this might be goodbye." I looked at him, faking a smile. "Kise, there would be more matches to come, we'll still see each other." He looked far into the evening sky. " But it is the last match isn't it?" I chuckled nervously, hoping he doesn't realize anything. "Kise, you're being really awkward right now." He turned to face me, eyes with a slight hint of concern. "H-hah.. What are you talking about?" I turned away, gripping tighter on the railings. "Kise, surely this isn't like you." He took a step closer to me, I felt my pulse increase once more, faster and a little louder. I slowly distanced myself. "It isn't like you to show me concern as well, Aominecchi." I managed a little laugh, Aominecchi only took another step closer to me, my heart rate increased, it was louder now and my face slowly heated up. Honestly, this silence is deafening! I told myself to hurry and come up with an excuse to leave. I turned to face Aominecchi only to be taken aback by the short distance between us. "Kise…" he stared into my eyes. "A-aominecchi… they're probably finding me." I paced slowly backwards, but every step I took, he took a step forward until I was cornered on the side of the railing. "Kise…" he sighed and held my left cheek. My pulse skyrocketed, I felt cold sweat drip from my temple, I adverted my eyes, my face turned a deep red. "Kise… tell me… What's wrong?" He looked into my eyes, I looked at him for a brief moment and I could tell, his eyes were filled with understanding and concern. He knows.

**~~~~ The confession~~~**

He leaned down and planted his lips on mine. What was he doing?! I widened my eyes in shock and struggled to break free, "…Ao….mine..cchi- ngh!" I tried telling him to stop but he only invaded my mouth with his tounge, I tried pushing him away but I was only pulled closer to him. He released for a gasp of air and took me by the lips again. This time it was hotter. I felt my pulse skyrocketing, my legs were ready to give way but thanks to him holding on to me, I managed to stabilize myself. The inside of my mouth was ravished with his tongue and slowly my consciousness was fading away. Without realizing, my hand slowly held on to his back and I kissed him back. The kiss deepened and I could find ourselves in competition of who could win this 'battle'. We stopped for a short breath before ravishing each other again, "….mnnnn…" a soft moan came out from me without my realization, I could feel him smirk and feeling a little pissed at that, I deepened the kiss further, "..nnhh..mm.." he knitted his eyebrows and I felt victorious, then he took me by surprise. I felt my shirt lift up from the back, exposing my back, that sudden chill caused me to shudder and I let out a cry, "… ahhh…!" I shivered and bit his lip. Caught by that, he removed his hand to cover his mouth. A small feeling of disappointment filled me. "Ouch! What the hell is your problem Kise!" he covered his mouth in pain. "I-it's your fault for suddenly…." I trailed off and adverted my eyes, I felt my face heat up by recalling what had just happened, WHAT WAS I THINKING?! I turned around to hide my embarrassment covering my face in the process, "for suddenly what?" he asked, I could just feel his smirk, he knows why and has the nerve to ask?! "You know it damn well!" I turned and answered. He chuckled and patted me on the head, giving me a kiss on the forehead, my face heated up once more. "you idiot…" I scowled at him but he only laughed and nuzzled my nose, "You're the bigger idiot for not realizing my feelings." He smiled and that made me want to smile as well. "I love you Kise… I do and I always will." My pulse increased again and my body heat rose but that was soon replaced by my answer to everything, I couldn't help but smile as well.

Ahhhhh… I guess, this is the feeling of love?

This warm feeling that you've given me.

* * *

**Alright! So how was it? Hahaha xD I didn't put much thought to this cause it was really on a whim but I hope you enjoyed! Review, Fav and Follow if you did!**

**** I'm thinking, since this is a compilation, how bout I get my readers to join in the fun XD So how bout you let me know in the reviews on which couple you want me to do on next xD (it can be a straight one if you want :)) And i'll try my best to get it done fast :)) And well, I might just dedicate that chapter to you :) 3 **

**Hahaha, I guess that's all! Look forward to the next couple :3**

**~Shinobu An~ **


	2. Illuminating Yellow

**Alriiiight! This is the second storyyy! Dedicated to Neko11Tama10 :3 (sorry I couldn't do Hanamiya X Kuroko, they're cute nonetheless :3)**

**Personally sorry to 13th Hell as I was in the middle of writing this KiseKuro FF a while back and well I thought that since someone requested it, I could finally complete this and upload it :) But well, the next will definitely be an AkaKuro FF :) **

**Btw, a little bit of this is based on a video on youtube: ' _ www/youtube/com/watch?v=osj6vi7P3Bw_ ' This video is cute, the song is called Suki Kirai by Vocaloids Kagamine Rin and Len :) **

**HAPPY READING! SORRY IF THEY'RE A LITTLE OOC XD ENJOY!**

**Couple: KiKuro, KiseKuro, Kise X Kuroko**

**DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS NOR THE ANIME OR MANGA. YEAH. **

* * *

**Illuminating Yellow**

"KUROKOCCHI! I LOOOOVE YOOOOU!" he shouted from the top of his lungs from the end of the hallway to the other end only to receive a half witted response from the love of his life, "Please don't joke around like that, Kise kun." And the light blue haired boy turned and walked away.

Well, it was always like this for the two of them, with Kise trying too hard and Kuroko rejecting him flatly and expressionlessly. Heck, the whole school probably already knows about Kise chasing Kuroko, everywhere Kuroko went, Kise would be seen shouting out, "KUROKOCCHIIIII!" and waving his arms like a maniac, Kuroko would only get mad and shove him away. After club practice, as usual, with girls fawning all over him outside the court, he would give them his usual fan service and then turn his attention back to Kuroko, wiping his sweat away, providing him water and sometimes even helping him tie his shoelaces. Kuroko couldn't help actions like that with the only one reason that Kise would make a big fuss about Kuroko declining his 'great' offer and that would be very troublesome so he had no choice but to succumb to his offers.

Kuroko though, had no troubles dealing with Kise's fans all due to his ability of being 'invisible', though there was this one time, he found a letter of challenge in his locker challenging him to a 'showdown' for Kise. Certainly Kuroko found this utter rubbish and crumpled it up and threw it into the bin. Other than that one incident, nothing much has really happened and Kuroko really hoped that one day Kise would stop bothering him with the nonsense of liking him, A GUY. Kuroko was thinking of how Kise would like him on the way home from school one day and various thoughts came into his mind, like maybe, what if Kise were to marr- WAIT. What was he thinking?! He waved the thought out of his mind and turned a little red at the embarrassment. Kise was seriously bothering with him too much recently.

It was after club practice today, Kuroko stayed on for a little more practice, shooting the hoops, taking in what Akashi said, he lifted his arms with the ball in his hands and aimed for the hoop, finally, it entered. He clenched his hands into fists, "Yosh..!" he mumbled. Suddenly, clapping from behind startled him.

"Good shot, Kurokocchi!" It was Kise, yet again.

"Kise-kun, didn't you go home just now?" Kuroko asked dully.

"I forgot something… Or rather, I wanted to see you." He smiled.

"You see me everyday" Kuroko replied, bluntly.

Kise chuckled and stepped closer, "is it wrong that I want to see you every hour, minute, second, millisecond and day of my life?" Kuroko took a step back, a little creeped out by what Kise said, "But, we're both guys…" Kuroko made his point and tilted his head a little, finding that cute, Kise chuckled again and smiled, "love can happen between anyone as long as you love each other Kurokocchi." Kise grinned and a tinge of pain could be felt in his half forced smile, he loved Kuroko, he loved him so much; so much to the extent his heart would just explode.

Kuroko felt that pain in Kise's face and felt his own cheeks to heat up and he turned away in embarrassment. Realizing the sudden progression, Kise laughed and ruffled Kuroko's hair, "This is why I love you, y'know that?" the blue haired boy adverted his eyes. Though Kise saying he loves Kuroko was an everyday occurrence, it was a little different this time, his face heated up, "…I'm going to shower…" he mumbled.

"I'll wait here!" Kise smiled, waving his hands as he sat down on the floor.

Kuroko was deep in thought as he showered. The cold water was trickling down his naked body, he didn't even bother checking the temperature if it was warm enough; his mind was already distracted as it is. He thought about how Kise was treating him, kind, fair and with care.

He remembered the day when Kise brought him to his photo shoot, Kuroko sat there expressionlessly staring at Kise, Kise would turn back once in a while, grinning at him.

He remembered the day when Kise partnered him for the club outting, Aomine was picking on him and Kise stood up for him. It would be a lie if he were to say he never felt anything from all that, he sighed and sneezed.

Seems like he had been in the shower for a really long time, his fingers were all pruny. Kise probably went home by now, he wouldn't want to stay this long for him, knowing Kise, he is a little impatient. Kuroko felt a little disappointed at the thought of Kise leaving, maybe he did li—No, this was the same thought as being married to Kise! He smacked his cheeks from thinking anymore weird thoughts and went out of the shower room to the courts to see him still there, sleeping by the wall, moonlight dawning on him. Without thinking, Kuroko went closer, he couldn't help himself, his feet shuffled nearer to the model sleeping soundly by the wall and getting up close made him realize just how beautiful he really is.

His mind swirled with thoughts, he really kept his word, he really went that far for him, he's unguarded.

What?

Unguarded?

What did he want to do to Kise?

But before he realized it, his hand had unknowingly planted itself on Kise's striking yellow hair. It was bright even in the dark and even brighter than the moonlight, it was like the sun, illuminating his eyes. His hand went on to stroking his hair, it was silky, sleek and soft to touch. Well, that is expected from a model except Kise, wasn't just a model he was—"Ngh…" a soft groan from Kise startled Kuroko, he quickly hid his hands and his face heated up, hoping Kise didn't realize what he had been doing, "Kise-kun. Good morning." Kuroko blurted out in surprise. "Good 'morning'? Shouldn't it be good mornight?" he laughed and stretched. "That was a really long time in the shower, you didn't catch a cold did you?" he grinned and Kuroko's heart cringed. "I'll get you home" Kise smiled and stood up grabbing his bag, he looked at Kuroko for any response, "…Okay." Kuroko looked down on the ground, blushing a huge velvet red and seeing that, Kise did the same, "L-let's go." He flushed, grabbing Kuroko by the hand and pulling him along.

The long road home was silent, Kise holding on to Kuroko's hand and Kuroko following behind looking up at his yellow hair dazzling in the moonlight. Both their hearts thumped in their chests, Kise wondering about Kuroko's reaction just awhile ago and Kuroko wondering about his feelings. The two went on silently until they were at Kuroko's house. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Kise grinned, his smile looking a little forced as once again, his feelings were rejected. Kuroko kept his head down the whole time, not willing to look up at the model's face and get swept away. Kise turned his back and walked back, the blue hair felt a tinge of disappointment, was it really alright to leave things this way? He stared at Kise's retreating figure, and his legs took off.

One step.

Two.

He reached out his hand, pulling Kise back, startling him. The two lock eyes for a moment before they each realized what happened and they flushed a deep red. "Ku-Kurokocchi, what's wrong?" Kise asked, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. "Kise-kun" Kuroko looked up into Kise's eyes, causing the each of them to blush more but Kuroko ignored the urge to look away as he pulled Kise closer until their lips touched for a brief moment, "…Kise-kun, I love you too." He whispered before pulling away and running home leaving a very confused and love struck model slumped on the ground covering his face in embarrassment? No, more like, in love. This was like a dream come true, all his chasing had paid off, yet, what is with these tears flowing down his eyes? Oh, right, it's his tears of joy. He sniffed and got up, walking back home, smiling to himself about how bold the love of his life is.

For some reason, that night, the stars were shining brightly like the sun, illuminating the night sky. Just like a certain someone's hair.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Review, Favorite and Follow if you did! **

**The next story will be on AkaKuro! Keep a heads up and look out for the next update! **

**Let me know in the reviews on which couple you want me to write on xD and maybe some ideas for the next chapter :)**

**And finally! Thank you for reading!**

**~Shinobu An~**


End file.
